And it all began with a green light
by StephiieBaby
Summary: Eric/OC/OOC i think set in london eric is the local bad boy who falls in love im rubbish at summarys. This is my first story sorry of it sucks. Not to sure if its a one-shot or not


I wake up on the colossal bed god knows were with ridiculously expensive cold sheets but good god my head was banging. What in hell's name did I actually get up to last night. All I remember is some bloke giving me the green light and a hell of a lot of alcohol.

Then I feel him slowly tracing letters on my side then his hands stop it feels so good having them there but who did they belong to? Maybe thinking was my greatest idea at that particular moment.

His fingers were still tracing whatever they were tracing. This is when I spin taking more of those amazing sheets with me and I'm sure I'm creating a great first impression. That's when I see him and it hits me like the proverbial ton of bricks as I take in every last drop of him. Christ he's gorgeous he has these blue eyes that are like the ocean you could lose yourself in, his face was one of those you could never forget and a name he could make you scream. Its Northman Eric god damn fucking Northman. Then again maybe this cant be all bad he hasn't offered to pay me yet or kicked me out.

"_finally you're awake_" take your eyes of his lips woman he's gonna kick you out then again why does he have to be so bloody beautiful?

"_you were amazing last night_" well that clears up the mystery of what we got up to last night but now what the hell do I reply to that with without sounding like a) an egotistical maniac or b) an egotistical maniac.

His hands were now rubbing circles across my back it was magic and then those lips had moved to the crook of my neck jesus were did this man learn to multi-task like this. Now its my turn and it turns out hes covered in marker guess that's what he was tracing on me earlier. My hands seemingly have a mind of their own because I don't ever think I've ever been this brazen and its not just my hands my lips are steadily gaining ground across his body.

In a blink of an eye he's on top of me and I don't think I've ever been this close from just a little foreplay he's holding me down and slowly making his way down my quivering body towards my throbbing heat and I sense that I better brace myself and my vocal cords for some serious pleasure. His tongue is dipping in and out then I guess he senses that I'm about to lose myself totally he bites down on my clit and laps up the juices that spill from my center . When I could actually breathe again he kisses me and I can taste myself on him which is actually pretty nice then I can only say one thing "_fuck me Eric please"_ and to be honest I don't think he'd been happier to hear those four words in his life. And fuck me he did I guided him to my centre and he just went for it thrusting me for all I was worth and to be honest I was giving as good as I got really then for what felt like a beautiful forever all I saw was stars and that's when I learnt that mind blowing sex that means you cant walk straight for a while actually existed.

A while later when it turns out I can actually move I try and attempt some logical thought but it didn't work so I do what any good English girl does when she needs a moment make tea and smokes. So I'm armed with a nice mug of tea and my trusty old handbag and I make my way to the balcony while wrapped in that amazing sheet which i wonder if I can get it to fit if so it is totally going in my bag. He has an amazing view of the river and the city which aids quite a lot to a logical thought process. I think I better go back inside with a logical head on if im actually going to get dressed today he's obviously happy because through the glass I can see him lying there with that cheeky lil smile on his face and I catch my reflection and I now have a hickey the size of wales on my neck have fun explaining that one tomorrow sugar. But you cant deny the guy's got a mouth on him amongst other things.

Maybe just to be sure we need round whatever we're on now I've kinda lost count - I cant be seriously thinking about having this on a regular basis this is Northman we are talking about here the one that everyone told you to stay away from! His voice brings me back to the here and now and the whole reality of the situation I've got myself into - I mean if my mother found out that I am thinking of starting a relationship with the local bad boy after a night of what can only be described as mind blowing sex she'd have a fit - maybe this isn't the right moment to be thinking about my mother as it looks like we are heading for round three for what I can remember.

His lips are back on my neck probably marking the other side when I decide that its time I mark him and to anyone else it would look like we were two wild animals trying to kill each other when I catch what I think he's been trying to say all along "_I love you babe I think knew from the beginning"_ and that's all the encouragement I need and I make way down his body tracing the marker that says property of me forever and always. Which is identical to mine as it turns out.

To be honest the feelings mutual now I'm not proclaiming to the city of London that I've tamed him there's a while to go on that front and I don't know why we are together but I just feels right maybe we balance each other or whatever that woman said. Lying on those amazing sheets makes me feel that nothing can touch us maybe I don't have to steal those sheets after all.


End file.
